50 Nuances de Rose
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Partie I - Luka est une jeune et célèbre femme d'affaire. Quand Miku, talentueuse journaliste décide de l'interviewer, sa vie se transforme du tout au tout. Elle se découvre sous un autre jour et se laisse embarquer dans l'univers peu commun de la charismatique et magnifique jeune femme. [Yuri] [Contenu Erotique]
1. Chapter 1

Cette oeuvre est inspirée des "bases" (et seulement des bases) de 50 Nuances de Grey.  
Je n'ai jamais lu les livres, et n'ai que rapidement regardé le film.  
Un petit délire qui a finalement vu le jour.

* * *

Partie I

Cinquante Nuances de Rose

Je pouvais sentir l'ensemble de mes muscles se détendre au contact de l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur mon corps fatigué, tandis que mes pensées partaient à la réflexion. Ce qui aurait pu vous paraitre étrange à tous était devenu mon quotidien. Et quel étrange quotidien. J'étais une fille pourtant intelligente et audacieuse, loin d'être ordinaire, avec un bel avenir qui m'attendait. J'avais réalisé mon rêve, celui de devenir journaliste, dont les papiers étaient maintenant publiés dans les plus grands journaux. Tout le monde les lisait, des plus communs aux plus choquants.

Je sortais de la douche dont je m'étais habitué à la surface qui faisait sans aucun doute la taille de mon ancienne salle de bain. Celle-ci faisait quant-à elle, la taille de mon premier appartement. Et celui dans lequel je me trouvais, et bien… dois-je vraiment vous en dire plus ? J'étais censée être intelligente, mais depuis quelques temps, c'est comme si mon esprit se perdait.

Comme à mon habitude, je retrouvais la solitude et le silence qui régnaient ici à cette heure de la journée. Et comme d'habitude, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais encore là. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant que mes allers et venus se faisaient réguliers dans ces immenses appartements luxueux qui m'avaient d'abord fait froid dans le dos. D'abord attirée par la curiosité qui aurait fait de moi la meilleure journaliste de l'année, j'étais maintenant prisonnière de ma propre faiblesse. Et cette faiblesse allait bientôt arrivée.

Tout cela a commencé il y a cinq semaines environ. Je buvais un double expresso dans un café très populaire de la capitale, fréquentée par la haute société, généralement. Il fallait avouer que la qualité valait bien le prix du gobelet qui m'avait couté autant qu'un déjeuner. Je faisais mine de lire un journal l'air de rien, guettant le moindre geste des clients dans l'attente de voir arrivée ma cible. Elle venait ici tous les mercredis vers quinze heures, et en manque de réels sujets intéressants à rapporter pour le journal, je m'étais finalement décidé à obtenir des informations sur une étoile montante dans le milieu des affaires. Et je me suis retrouvée là… Quelle ironie, prise à mon propre jeu.

J'enfilais rapidement mes habits, fronçant les sourcils en les apercevant tellement froissés. Tant pis, je me rechangerai plus tard, me disais-je alors. Je saisi mes affaire et me dirigea instantanément vers la porte, mais lorsque ma main se dirigea vers la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur sa majestueuse silhouette.

« - Où est-ce que tu vas ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de m'attendre.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, il se fait tard, et j'ai des choses à faire, comme un chat à nourrir par exemple, lui répondis-je en m'avançant. »

Mais la propriétaire des lieux m'attrapa le bras pour me ramener dans la pièce s'en m'en laisser le choix.

« - J'enverrai quelqu'un s'en charger.

\- Je peux le faire moi-même ! Rétorquai-je. »

Son regard se fit soudainement plus sévère alors qu'elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Un peu plus grande que moi, elle n'eu absolument aucun mal à me trainer derrière elle jusqu'à son immense salon que je connaissais maintenant par cœur. Elle continuait de me fixer de ses grands yeux bleus, contrariée, alors que quelques mèches de cheveux roses venaient se balader sur sa peau blanche. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me trouvais ridiculement faible, et que je comprenais comment j'avais pu finir ici. Son regard, on ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Je ne le compris que trop tard.

La grande me poussa sur le canapé d'un geste avant de se soulager de sa veste et d'enlever sa paire de lunette qui la rendait tellement attirante qu'il m'était impossible de lui résister.

« - Je dois rentrer, Luka, répétais-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur moi.

\- Pas tant que je ne l'aurai décidé. »

Mon corps tremblait maintenant au contact de son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon cou alors qu'elle serrait fermement mes poignets. Je sentais mes muscles se raidirent et l'incapacité à me mouvoir. Impossible de m'échapper, j'étais comme une proie devant son prédateur au moment où elle réalise que tout est terminé et que la dernière lueur dans ses yeux s'efface. Mais la lueur dans les siens… elle, était particulièrement brillante. Tel un animal affamé, Luka n'hésitait pas à se jeter sur moi chaque fois qu'elle le désirait afin de satisfaire la moindre de ses envies. Et bien que l'idée d'être le défouloir de cette célèbre femme d'affaire capricieuse ne m'enchantait guère, je n'arrivais jamais à la repousser.

Ma chemise déjà froissée ne le fut qu'un peu plus lorsque la rose me l'arracha presque. De toute façon, j'avais déjà abandonné l'idée de me débattre. La sensation de ses mains sur mon corps mettait tout mes sens en extase, je ne pouvais pas nier le plaisir que je ressentais avec elle, mais prenait-elle vraiment du plaisir avec moi ? Ou satisfaisait-elle seulement son égo démesuré avec son jouet du moment. Elle planta soudainement ses canines plutôt pointues dans ma chaire où circulait mon sang en ébullition. Je lui cédais mon premier soupir tant la douleur et le plaisir se mêlaient parfaitement à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je me retrouvais soudainement allongée sur la banquette alors que Luka m'enlevait déjà mon pantalon. Cette fille n'était dotée d'aucune patience. Sa langue se promenait sur mon bas ventre de façon plutôt fougueuse alors que je la sentais mordiller et laisser sa trace sur la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Elle remontait sur ma poitrine encore couverte en traçant des lignes imaginaires qui me faisaient vibrer. Sa bouche se heurta soudain à la mienne avec soulagement. Je sentais sa langue s'engouffrer entre mes lèvres entre-ouvertes alors que ses mains s'aventuraient déjà sous mon soutien-gorge bientôt défais.

Mes paupières mi-closes me permettaient à peine de distinguer les quelques rayons du soleil couchant par la baie vitrée qui surplombait la ville. Je devais rentrer, même si la femme d'affaire en avait décidé autrement. J'essayai alors de prononcer son nom mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne daignait même pas relever la tête. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais soudainement sur le ventre alors que je sentais ses morsures de plus en plus insistantes et douloureuses. Certaines seraient difficiles à cacher. Ses mains serraient ma peau pour maintenant y laisser de fines traces linéaires rougeâtres. Son souffle accélérait derrière mon oreille brulante. Je devinai qu'elle ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps avant de se lâcher complètement. La pression autour de mes bras lorsqu'elle y remonta ses mains se fit plus ferme, impatientes. Mon cœur accéléra un peu plus lorsque sa main descendit presque violemment se glisser entre mon corps et la surface du canapé. Son étreinte se resserra un peu plus tandis que ma respiration se faisait haletante. J'aurais voulu ne pas le reconnaitre, mais je devenais folle, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de plus. Tellement que j'avais cette sensation de pouvoir en mourir, tel un junkie qui a besoin d'une dose. J'étais devenue accro à ses caresses, à ses attouchements qui me volaient douleur et plaisir, tant mon amante était douée. Peut-être trop sûre d'elle, mais c'est ce qui la rendait à ce point désirable. Un soulagement naissant grandissait au creux de mon ventre au fur et à mesure que je sentais ses doigts descendre un peu plus et me mettre enfin à nue. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes de plus pour ensuite venir me posséder comme une lionne sauvage et intrépide.

Mon corps se soulevait sous la force de ses gestes, ses bras finement musclés. Je devais me retenir d'hurler sous le poids de cette excitation grandissante qui m'arrachait des gémissements gênants. Je la sentais plus pressante, haletante elle aussi quand d'un coup je fus ramenée sur les genoux, le corps complètement exposée alors que son bras se resserrait autour de ma taille pour me maintenir ainsi. Mes jambes semblaient presque parfois se soulever du canapé sous la puissance de mon amante alors que ma vision se troublait. J'étais comme emportée dans un tourbillon mêlant le plaisir et le besoin d'en avoir encore plus qui me dévorait. Mon corps brûlant frémissait, se faisant de plus en plus lourd, mes muscles commencèrent à lâcher alors que je tombais un peu plus en arrière contre la rose. Je fus soudain prise comme d'un vertige, quand une soudaine chaleur remonta de mon bas-ventre à ma tête, apaisant ainsi tout le désir qui me noyait. Mon corps tout entier s'effondrai sur le canapé bientôt suivit du sien.

La fatigue semblait avoir regagné tous mes membres d'un seul coup, j'étais comme incapable de bouger. Je sentais la respiration de plus en plus calme de ma partenaire dans ma nuque, qui avait les bras serrés autour de moi. J'étais bien incapable de deviner ce qu'elle ressentait, ou de comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait. J'étais incapable de me comprendre moi-même. Je ne savais comment qualifier cette étrange relation qui s'était installée en quelques jours entre nous… si ce n'était quelques heures. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est que mon corps suppliait le sien… Je me revoyais encore à cette table du café, attendre patiemment son arrivée…

Je venais depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais chaque fois je la manquais de peu. Et puis un jour, mon regard croisa le sien. Elle me sourit automatiquement alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de passer inaperçue avec mon journal. Il fallait croire qu'elle était habituée à ça, car elle s'est instinctivement déplacée à ma table. Elle s'est adressée à moi de façon tellement naturelle que rapidement, je me suis détendu, me pressant de lui avouer que je n'attendais qu'une chose, l'interviewer… Après tout, c'était une personne plutôt mystérieuse, et sa vie privée était restée jusqu'alors privée. Si j'étais la première personne à pouvoir obtenir des informations la concernant, alors ça n'aurait fait que grimper ma carrière ! Ce jour là, dans ce café, elle ne répondit rien, mais m'invita pourtant à poursuivre notre conversation chez elle. Et moi, j'étais tellement obstinée, tellement désirante d'en savoir plus, que je la suivis. C'est devant la porte de son appartement, que je compris que ce qui nous attendait était certainement plus que des mots. Mais en voyant son visage, ses beaux yeux bleus derrière les verres fins qu'elle portait de façon tellement attirante, son sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres si bien dessinées, je ne pu résister, et poussai la porte.

Et voila qu'aujourd'hui, je faisais partie de la vie privée de cette demoiselle, sur laquelle je me posais tant de questions.

« - Je vais me doucher, souffla alors la rose en se relevant sensuellement et déboutonnant sa chemise. Rejoins-moi y quand tu seras capable de te relever, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je me suis déjà lavée, lui apprenais-je même si ça ne se voyait probablement plus. Et je dois vraiment rentrer, cette fois. »

Luka soupira presque fâchée que je défie son autorité alors que sa poitrine généreuse me faisait face. Bientôt, elle se retrouva complètement nue, debout devant moi, au milieu du salon. Heureusement que nous étions à un étage assez élevé et que la vue soit assez dégagée pour que personne ne le remarque. Car la pudeur, chez elle, ne risquait pas de l'étouffer. Son regard fâché se transforma soudain en sourire presque moqueur quand elle remarqua mes joues empourprées à la vue de ses courbes onéreuses. Je me levai, la tête me tournant encore un peu avant de rapidement enfiler mes vêtements.

« - Reviens demain, exigea la grande en disparaissant dans la salle de bain. »

Je poussai enfin la porte de chez elle, presque délivrée de cette étreinte invisible qui me liait à elle pendant les quelques heures où j'avais l'impression d'être une autre. Mais chaque fois, une envie irrépressible me ramenait à elle. Et puis je n'avais toujours pas eu mon interview. Ses réponses silencieuses s'accompagnait toujours de mon corps nu, ou presque. Et chaque fois que je m'en allais, elle prenait bien soin de me rappeler qu'il me faudrait revenir si je voulais écrire ce fichu papier. Cinq semaines déjà, et toujours rien. Et si je continuais, c'était certainement pour autre chose que le refus d'abandonner.

J'arrivai enfin chez moi, ouvris un sachet de croquettes que je déversai dans une gamelle en plastique avant d'entendre ronronner la boule de poils blanche qui devait se sentir bien seule en ce moment. Je regardais l'animal me remercier en remuant la queue tandis qu'elle se jetait sur sa nourriture. J'imaginais aisément la femme d'affaire se jeter sur moi de la même façon, et ris le temps d'une demi-seconde après m'être directement comparée à quelques croquettes. Je soupirais, complètement exténuée avant de me jeter dans mon lit toute habillée tant la fatigue se faisait sévère. Qu'allais-je faire demain ? Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que mon patron n'exige un article. J'avais eu la prétention de lui affirmer que j'aurais une interview avec la fameuse Luka Megurine, mais maintenant, je me demandais si je n'avais pas eu tort. Que personne n'ait encore réussi à pondre quelques lignes à son sujet me surprenait de moins en moins. Quitte à passer pour une idiote, il me faudrait autre chose à lui rendre, peut-être qu'un article sur les tendances sadomasochistes du moment ferait l'affaire souriais-je alors nerveusement. Autant me rendre à l'évidence, je devais y retourner, et mon téléphone qui vibra sur la réception d'un texto me rappela une fois de plus à l'ordre. « _Ne me fais surtout pas attendre_ » disait la dominatrice dans son dernier message. J'éteignis mon téléphone pour m'assurer de ne pas être déranger alors que quelques heures de sommeil s'imposaient.

J'étais enfin en bas du gigantesque immeuble où elle vivait. En levant la tête, je n'arrivais même pas à distinguer les fenêtres de ses appartements situés au 15ème et dernier étage qui surplombait la ville. J'appuyais machinalement sur la sonnette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans que je n'aie besoin de prononcer le moindre mot.

La grande semblait sortir de la douche, ses très long cheveux roses avaient gardé des traces d'humidité. Décidemment, on se retrouvait comme on s'était quitté.

« - Ecoute, Luka, je sais que tu as surement des choses à faire mais… commençais-je quand elle me coupa la parole.

\- Beaucoup de choses… souffla-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de cette interview, repris-je.

\- Oh très bien, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Je la regardais de façon insistante, peu sûre de moi soudainement, ni vraiment sûre qu'elle soit vraiment décidée à m'apporter ce dont j'avais besoin. Je sortais quand même un bloc-notes de mon sac et un stylo, me voulant plus sérieuse.

« - Euh, et bien, comment une personne de seulement vingt-quatre ans est montée à la tête d'une des plus grosses entreprises en vogue en si peu de temps ?

\- Comment une personne de vingt ans a-t-elle pu faire carrière aussi jeune dans un métier aussi difficile que le journalisme ? répondit-elle. »

J'en étais certaine depuis le début, en fait la femme d'affaire ne voulait que jouer un peu plus avec mes nerfs et ma patience. Seulement quatre années nous séparaient, mais elle reflétait une femme sure d'elle, charismatique alors que moi, face à elle, ressemblait presque à un chaton à peine sevré. C'en était à la fois déroutant et vexant. Elle avait un charisme si impressionnant qu'il en écrasait les autres.

La femme s'approcha soudainement de moi, son visage un peu plus haut du mien alors qu'elle caressait une des mèches de mes cheveux cyans entre ses doigts fins. Il n'était pas difficile pour elle de lire en moi et de comprendre chacune des émotions qui me traversait l'esprit tant je paraissais transparente devant elle. Un livre ouvert.

« - Je répondrai peut-être à tes questions un peu plus tard… Chuchota sensuellement la rose à mes oreilles.

\- J'en ai vraiment besoin… essayai-je de prononcer.

\- Et moi j'ai besoin de… »

Mais elle ne termina même pas sa phrase que ma veste glissa sur mes épaules avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Ses lèvres chaudes se baladaient déjà sur mes clavicules dénudées après qu'elle ait ouvert les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Ses mains glissaient sous le tissu blanc. Je ne pouvais lui résister. J'attrapai sa nuque de mes bras avant de l'embrasser et de la laisser prendre le contrôle de la suite comme elle aimait le faire. Je n'avais de toute manière pas le choix. Je sentais sa langue contre la mienne dans des gestes fougueux alors qu'elle me soulevait par les cuisses pour me porter contre elle. J'en oubliais déjà ma récente déception. Mes jambes se resserrèrent machinalement autour de sa taille alors qu'elle me plaqua contre un mur de la pièce. Je frissonnai au contact froid du mur contre mon dos bouillonnant. Elle se servit de ce nouvel appui afin de remonter ses mains délicates le long de mes hanches alors que je commençais à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Si Luka avait un don, c'était celui de me rendre folle, malheureusement je ne pourrai pas écrire ça dans mon article sur la femme d'affaire. Cette dernière reprit mes cuisses fermement dans ses mains, traversa le salon pour entrer dans une autre pièce, avant de m'y jeter sur le lit presque violemment avant de m'y rejoindre.

Sa main serrait presque mon cou alors que son regard se faisait à la fois glacial et brulant. Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient, ils me transcendaient à un point tel que je la laissais faire tout ce qu'elle désirait. Ses doigts fins passèrent sur ma bouche alors que ses dents venaient titiller mon oreille. Sa respiration était brulante et les petits pics de douleurs qui me lançaient ne faisaient que m'enfoncer un peu plus dans ce terrible gouffre de dépravation. Mon corps était un jouet entre ses mains, une marionnette, à qui elle faisait faire ou ressentir absolument tout. Tout ce qu'elle désirait.

« - Aujourd'hui, Miku, je vais te faire découvrir autre chose... »

Elle se releva après m'avoir susurré ces quelques mots qui attiraient à la fois curiosité et appréhension. Elle se débarrassa soudain de son débardeur blanc et du short qu'elle portait, qu'elle avait sans doute rapidement enfilé après sa douche. Ses sous-vêtements noirs contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau si blanche, que la vue réveillait une flamme au creux de mon estomac, et qui commençait à me brûler les entrailles alors que j'avais à mon tour envie de me jeter sur elle. Je savais pourtant parfaitement que c'était inutile. Je devais garder cette frustration pour moi car la dominatrice ne se laissait jamais toucher… Je trouvais ça plutôt vexant au début mais j'avais du finir par m'y habituer et sa façon de me repousser en me rendant mes propres gestes et plus encore finissaient par avoir raison de moi.

La jeune femme se tourna, je contemplais maintenant son dos légèrement courbé, où elle dégrafa sous soutien gorge avant de faire lentement glisser sa culotte en dentelle le long de ses cuisses. Puis elle disparut par la porte de la salle de bain. Cette image resta gravée dans ma tête pendant plusieurs minutes rendant un peu plus douloureuse ma frustration naissante lorsqu'elle revint affublée d'un étrange appareil. Je ne pu étouffer un rire nerveux en remarquant la forme phallique en silicone attaché à son bassin alors que son regard se faisait un peu plus sévère. Elle semblait très sérieuse. Je me relevai dans sa direction sans quitter l'objet des yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi avec ses formes sensuelles.

« - Il va falloir te détendre, souffla t'elle en s'agenouillant sur le lit juste devant moi. »

Je n'aurais su dire comment elle devina que je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce genre de pratique, ou que je n'avais jamais été avec un homme mais cela se lisait apparemment sur mon visage. Pour être honnête, l'idée d'être avec un corps masculin ne m'avait jamais vraiment enchantée, je n'avais toujours fréquentée que des femmes. La vision de Luka dans ce nouvel appareil m'attirait pourtant, autant qu'elle aurait pu me faire peur.

La rose approcha son visage pour s'emparer langoureusement de mes lèvres alors qu'elle retira mon pantalon et mes derniers vêtements. Nous étions toutes deux en tenue d'Êve et elle allait jouer le rôle d'Adam. Un genou glissa lentement le long de mes jambes quand elle se redressa. La pression exercée entre mes cuisses ne me faisait que bouillir un peu plus d'impatience alors que tout mon corps tremblait. Je sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos alors qu'elle laissait les marques de sa possession. Sa langue allait et venait sur ma poitrine, ses dents s'attaquaient à mes montagnes de chair, elle me volait mes gémissements gênés uns à uns. Je serrais la mâchoire quand la sienne se referma fermement sur mon cou. Mes doigts serraient ses bras au fur et à mesure que ses canines s'enfonçaient dans ma peau. La douleur me tiraillait, attisant avec elle un peu plus ma soif de plaisir et mon envie d'elle. Mon corps désirait le sien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle m'attrapa les cuisses une fois encore et me souleva en se retournant, s'asseyant elle-même à l'endroit où j'étais encore quelques secondes avant. J'étais maintenant à genoux autour de ses jambes alors que mon regard la suppliait de me délivrer de cette douloureuse frustration.

Je m'accroupis sur elle, sentant le bout de son membre artificiel frotter contre mon entre-jambes avant de m'y asseoir un peu plus. Je ne pus étouffer un cri arraché du fond de ma gorge alors que mon amante s'enfonçait lentement un peu plus profondément en moi. Mes gestes étaient d'abord hésitants alors que je remontais puis redescendais sur elle. Ses mains vinrent saisir mes hanches alors qu'elle m'aidait à soutenir mon poids sur elle. C'était la première fois que je pouvais prendre du plaisir et à la fois sentir ses deux mains sur moi. Je l'embrassais encore, passant et repassant ma langue contre la sienne de façon effrénée et me surpris quand mon bassin remua tout seul dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide sur la forme allongée et dure qui se dressait entre ses cuisses.

« - Lu… Luka… soufflai-je difficilement sans m'en empêcher. »

Ses mains se resserrèrent un peu plus derrière moi quand sa langue vint caresser mon oreille délicatement avant qu'elle ne mordille mon lobe. Je n'essayais même pas de cacher les sons rauques de ma voix alors qu'elle me possédait entièrement. Soudain, la dominante souleva mon corps – avec facilité – et me jeta presque en avant sur le lit alors que je me retrouvais maintenant sur le ventre. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes remontèrent du bas de mon dos jusque dans ma nuque qu'elle mordit une nouvelle fois. D'un geste elle glissa sa main sur ma poitrine avant de descendre un peu pour me soulever délicatement. Bras et jambes tendus, je sentais maintenant son bassin se frotter derrière moi alors que ses mains caressaient mes fesses. Je rougis violement lorsqu'elle s'insinua en moi en me griffant les courbes et commença ses vas-et-viens incessants. Mes doigts sur crispaient sur les draps fins qui recouvraient son lit. Elle attrapa mes hanches qu'elle ramena vers elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'avançait vers moi afin de s'assurer de me posséder complètement. La tête me tournait, mon cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu rompre dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais même en sentir les battements dans tout mon être. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus lourde et difficile, l'air me manquait alors que je n'arrivais même plus à souffler correctement. Je m'effondrai presque complètement sur la surface en soie quand mes bras lâchèrent, ce qui n'arrêta pourtant pas la plus grande dont je pouvais maintenant sentir quelques mèches de cheveux caresser mon dos. Celle-ci se pencha sur moi, le bout des seins frottant ma peau, traçant de petites lignes invisibles au rythme de ses gestes. Elle accéléra d'un coup dans un claquement provenant de la paume de sa main sur mes fesses qui me surprit mais qui ne fut pourtant pas désagréable, puis se saisit de mes hanches à nouveau.

Je sentais la chaleur monter, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je ressente comme une petite et douce décharge électrique entre mes cuisses fatiguées. Mon corps tout entier se cambra alors que je laissais échapper mon ultime gémissement qui lui rappelait combien elle était douée avant de m'effondrer totalement. J'étais enfin délivrée de toute la frustration qui allait exploser en moi. J'avais le regard dans le vide alors que la vision que j'avais de la pièce semblait déformée, comme s'il y avait d'un coup trop de lumière. Son corps finit par rejoindre le mien après s'être débarrassée de son objet masculin. Rarement je n'avais connu pareille extase dans un plaisir aussi intense.

Je prenais le temps d'apprécier ce moment, qui ne durait jamais longtemps, pendant lequel je pouvais apprécier la chaleur et la douceur de la peau de ma partenaire contre moi, comme si nous étions un « couple normal ». Car après tout, qu'est ce que nous étions ? Je me surprenais à aimer ces rares moments de plus en plus.

« - Tu devras revenir demain soir, je travaille toute la journée, haletait ma conjointe derrière moi. »

Encore une exigence, pensais-je alors. Une exigence qui venait de gâcher un moment vraiment exceptionnel et qui me rappelait au combien _Mademoiselle_ voulait tout contrôler.

« - Je vais commander à dîner, reprit-elle. »

Mais je ne pouvais pas rester, j'avais du travail moi aussi – même si elle ne semblait que guère s'en soucier – et également des responsabilités. Un chat, ça demande de l'attention. Je devais bien être la seule fille sur cette planète qui préférait repousser les avances d'une femme aussi belle pour s'occuper d'une boule de poils. D'ailleurs je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'après-midi était passé aussi vite. J'avais la tête… ailleurs.

« - Pas ce soir, j'ai du travail à faire.

\- Quel travail peut-être plus important que ce que je te demande ? me fit-elle sur un ton dur.

\- Un travail impliquant ma carrière, peut-être ! Prononçai-je fortement. Il ne va pas se faire tout seul, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi qu'il va avancer. »

Je me débarrassai du bras de ma partenaire qui me recouvrait encore et me levait pour récupérer mes habits sous le regard hostile de la femme d'affaire. Celle-ci en fit de même et s'empressa de repasser son débardeur moulant qui lui donnait un air sexy. Elle semblait encore plus contrariée que d'habitude en me voyant défier ses « ordres ».

« - Miku ! ordonnait-elle presque. »

Mais je n'écoutais pas, trop occupée à chercher ma culotte dans son immense chambre. Qui savait où elle l'avait envoyé voler. J'eus un sourire de soulagement quand je la vis dépasser de sous le lit. Ne manquait plus que mon pantalon, et ma veste probablement restée dans le salon. Je m'y précipitai, Luka me suivit.

« - Tu seras bien obligée de revenir si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions, souffla-t-elle comme pour rappel à l'ordre. »

Je sentais la colère monter dangereusement en moi qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre que moi aussi, j'avais une vie à mener, et surtout un boulot à ne pas perdre à cause de ce genre d'occupation. Ce n'était pas elle qui risquait de se retrouver au chômage à cause de ces péripéties.

« - Ca suffit ! S'écriai-je. Je ne t'appartiens pas, à ce que je sache ! »

J'enfilais mes bottes alors qu'elle me regardait d'un air vexé. Son expression n'était pas très rassurante, presque méprisante en fait.

« - Tu feras ce que je te demande de faire !

\- J'en ai assez, Luka ! Assez de tes manières autoritaires, assez de tes délires de sadomasochistes, et de la façon dont tu me traites ! Tu ne contrôles pas ma vie !

\- Mes délires sadomasochistes t'apportent autant de plaisir qu'à moi, tenait-elle à me rappeler avec toute sa condescendance. »

C'était trop, je risquais vraiment de perdre mon boulot si je ne rendais pas un travail descend, ou du moins d'être rétrogradée et destinée à travailler dans les sous-sols du journal. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de lui accorder du temps si c'était pour qu'elle me le rende de cette façon. C'était difficile, mais après tout… que pouvais-je faire ?

« - Tout ça… c'est terminé, soufflais-je au fond à contrecœur. »

Elle m'avait mise hors de moi même si j'essayais de lui cacher mes émotions. Je m'approchais de la porte que j'entre-ouvris lorsque sa main la referma violemment. Son bras tendu si près de mon visage semblait soudainement impressionnant. Sans même la regarder, je pouvais la deviner me brûler la peau de son regard contrarié. Je pris mon courage à deux mains avant d'enlever son bras d'un geste, et de quitter ces lieux pour ne plus y remettre les pieds. J'osais juste espérer qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

* * *

 _Prochainement: Partie II - Cinquante Nuances de Cyan_


	2. 50 Nuances de Cyan

_Cinquante Nuances de Cyan est disponible à partir de mon profil._


End file.
